


Дело о мощах и скелетах

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заключительная часть цикла "Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о мощах и скелетах

**Author's Note:**

> Идея: Ларс Бьернсон

**Шерлок Холмс**

**―1―**

Мы прогуливались в той части Ботанического сада, что примыкает к улице Генриха IV, и видели возвышающиеся над домами шпили Кафедрального собора Монпелье ― довольно мрачного романского сооружения, из которого позднее предпринимали попытки сотворить нечто ажурное и готическое, но безуспешно. Собственно, в Монпелье мы заехали на неделю, потом собирались два-три дня провести в Париже, а оттуда уже вернуться в Англию. На исходе четвёртого года нашей с Уотсоном совместной жизни я вдруг подумал, что мы ещё ни разу не выезжали с ним никуда, кроме как по делу. Поэтому я категорически настоял, чтобы доктор избавился от пациентов не меньше чем на две с половиной недели, и увёз его во Францию, на побережье, в столицу нового, возвращённого в лоно католической церкви Лангедока. Всегда терпеть не мог классицизм, но город являл собой смесь эпох и стилей, и там было на что посмотреть. Вначале мы прожили несколько дней в деревне неподалёку от моря ― если уж сибаритствовать, то не стоит себе ни в чём отказывать, тем более в морских купаниях. 

Приехав в Монпелье, мы в первый же день заблудились в исторической части среди почти одинаковых домов, на таких узких улочках, что экипаж там с трудом смог бы протиснуться. Измучившись от жары, проголодавшись, мы набрели, наконец, на маленький ресторанчик, и Уотсон обратился ко мне с пламенной речью в защиту комфорта и цивилизации, так что на другой день мы бродили по прохладным залам музея Фабра, где я имел честь представить Джону полотна Клода Жозефа Верне, моего прадеда. 

На аллее меж тем становилось многолюдно, и мы отправились вглубь сада, к прудам. Конечно, глубина и расстояния тут ― понятия относительные, сад совсем небольшой, зато коллекция растений подобрана со вкусом. Нам даже повезло найти скамейку в тени, и мы уселись, имея перед собой вид на оранжереи и водную гладь с торчащими головками лотоса. 

Уотсон откинулся на спинку скамьи и довольно улыбнулся. 

― Я видел при входе в сад художника с акварелями, ― сказал он как бы между прочим. ― Согласитесь, работы довольно милые. 

Я хмыкнул, но кивнул:

― Лучше они, чем открытки. Посмотрим. 

― Для миссис Хадсон стоило бы привезти парочку. Что вы смеётесь? 

― Ну как же обойтись без подношений квартирной хозяйке. 

На самом деле меня позабавила мысль, что мы поразительно сейчас напоминаем супругов на отдыхе. Пока нас никто не мог видеть, я взял Уотсона за руку. Не так часто я позволял себе подобные вещи, но в его улыбке не было удивления, и я порадовался, что, кажется, способен внушить дорогому человеку веру в свои чувства. Хотя сам я не был так уж спокоен. Увы, я должен был признаться, что мечтал опять оказаться на Бейкер-стрит, и не скука являлась тому причиной, вовсе нет. Я так привык к нашему устоявшемуся существованию, к тому, что доктор подстроил свою жизнь под мои запросы и чудачества, привык думать, что он мой. А уехав из мрачного Лондона, обнаружил, что способен на беспочвенную ревность.

Уотсон радовался поездке как ребёнок, и в нём вдруг проснулась общительность, его тянуло к людям ― он расспрашивал обо всём, что видел. Я как-то почти машинально переводил, замечая тем не менее что не утратил знания языка и произношения, но при этом не мог не обратить внимания, что доктор мой неожиданно нравится всем. Ему улыбались женщины ― это я ещё мог пережить. Француженки, в конце концов. Но ему улыбались мужчины. Я уверял себя, что французы вообще более открытый народ, чем мы, англичане, и глупо видеть в каждом встречном счастливца, освобождённого от опасений угодить за решётку благодаря Кодексу Наполеона. 

Я окончательно утвердился в мысли, что являюсь законченным эгоистом и собственником, и тщательно скрывал эти внезапные приступы ревности. 

― Спасибо, ― неожиданно сказал Уотсон.

― За что?

― Такие чудесные дни…

Я сжал его ладонь. 

Да, дни стояли чудесные, а ночи были ещё чудеснее. Дверь между нашими смежными спальнями закрывалась только ранним утром, когда Уотсон уходил к себе, и я немного завидовал прохладе его нетронутой за ночь постели — мои же простыни не остывали. Чаще всего я просыпался чуть раньше и смотрел на спокойное лицо Джона, изучал, скользил взглядом по знакомым чертам — и всё равно не мог насмотреться. И успевал закрыть глаза, прежде чем он проснётся. Когда он осторожно целовал меня перед тем, как уйти к себе, я с трудом продолжал дышать спокойно и размеренно, притворяясь спящим.

Париж показался нам раем, но пора было возвращаться на грешную землю. Сразу как приехали в Лондон, мы отправились в «Диоген», порадовав тем самым Майкрофта, а Уотсон убедился, что за время его отсутствия главный пациент был паинькой.

Для полного счастья не хватало только интересного дела ― я успел соскучиться по работе, такой вот эгоист. И небеса сжалились ― причём в буквальном смысле, послав своего служителя прямо во время завтрака на второй день после нашего с Уотсоном возвращения. Правда, служитель оказался не той конфессии, но это уже частности.

Отец Питер Хопкинс ради приличия извинился за вторжение, милостиво позволил нам допить кофе, от чашечки которого отказался, но попросил стакан воды. Святой отец сидел в кресле, поставив свой саквояж прямо у ног, и неодобрительно разглядывал гостиную, хотя за время нашего отсутствия миссис Хадсон успела навести тут порядок, а я ещё не успел его нарушить. К трубке отец Питер отнёсся более благосклонно. Поскольку его кресло заняли, Уотсон пристроился на диване. Я ждал, пока со стола уберут, потихоньку рассматривая нашего гостя. 

В облике священника не было ничего благообразного: низенький, с седыми, коротко остриженными волосами, черты лица крупные, рот резко очерчен, нижняя губа упрямо выпячена вперёд. На носу — очки в простой оправе, а карие глаза так и буравят вас через стёкла. Судя по всему, святой отец уже разменял шестой десяток, но вряд ли жаловался на здоровье: вошёл он к нам, во всяком случае, бодрым шагом, гордо выпятив грудь. 

― Чем могу быть вам полезен, отец Питер? ― спросил я, когда мы остались в гостиной втроём.

― Мистер Холмс, по роду своей деятельности я, конечно, сталкивался с несчастными, преступившими закон, однако обращаться в полицию, а тем более к частным сыщикам, мне не доводилось, ― заговорил священник скрипучим голосом. ― Но у нас в приходе произошла подлинная катастрофа.

— Надеюсь, не кровопролитие? — вежливо осведомился я.

Но уже был готов к рассказу о краже каких-нибудь церковных ценностей. А в сельском приходе, где все друг друга знают, даже местному констеблю не составит труда найти вора. 

— Бог миловал. Места у нас тихие, прихожане все люди приличные, даже не замечены в особом пьянстве. Приход при церкви Всех Святых, который я возглавляю вот уж много лет, находится в Элтоне. 

— Насколько я помню карту, святой отец, там несколько деревень расположены довольно близко друг от друга, а севернее — знаменитые образования из песчаника, которые по легенде связывают с Робин Гудом? 

— Совершенно верно. К нам в деревню приезжают порой любители старины и просто романтические натуры, — отец Питер чуть поморщился, явно не одобряя романтизма. — Но суть-то вот в чём, джентльмены. У нас украли мощи святого Варнавы. 

— Как? — не удержался я от восклицания. — То есть… 

— А насколько эти мощи… Это тело? — спросил за меня Уотсон.

— Нет, это фрагмент бедренной кости святого, хранящийся в ларце. 

— Рассказывайте, отец Питер, и по возможности подробно: что предшествовало краже, как была обнаружена пропажа. Словом, не упускайте никаких деталей. 

Я заметил, что в глазах Уотсона загорелся интерес. Ещё бы! Не каждый день святых воруют. 

— Мощи прибыли к нам для поклонения, а до этого побывали ещё в нескольких приходах, и мы ждали своей очереди и готовились. Через три дня к нам должны приехать из другой деревни и забрать святыню. 

— То есть у ваших предшественников вы забирали мощи сами?

— Да. За ними ездил наш второй священник, отец Стефан, даже простудился в дороге. Ларец с мощами находился в надёжно запертом стальном футляре. Когда отец Стефан привёз его, мы собрались всем клиром — кроме сестры Клары, которая болела, — вскрыли футляр и ларец, чтобы убедиться, что мощи на месте. Потом ларец опять заперли, и я забрал ключ с собой. А утром, когда мы пришли в церковь, собираясь подготовиться к мессе, я заметил, что ларец немного сдвинут на алтаре. И меня словно что-то торкнуло. Я открыл мощехранительницу — а она пустая! 

— Церковь ночью была заперта? 

— Конечно! И у нас есть сторож, который точно не спал. 

— Но ничего не видел и не слышал? 

Отец Питер развёл руками. 

— Не будем терять время, святой отец. Дайте нам с Уотсоном несколько минут на сборы. Вы можете рассказать остальное и в поезде. 

Мы только поднялись с кресел, как священник опять заговорил:

— Определённо, джентльмены, чрезвычайно важно, что вы, хотя и не являетесь католиками, осознаёте, насколько для нашего прихода этот случай болезненный…

— … и насколько животрепещуща эта проблема, — завершил я фразу. — Я понял, святой отец. А главное, случай чрезвычайно любопытный. Простите, мы продолжим разговор по дороге на вокзал. 

Мы с Уотсоном быстро собрали всё необходимое, чтобы провести пару ночей в деревенской гостинице. Я не зря торопил нашего клиента: до ближайшего нужного нам поезда оставалось не так уж много времени. 

— Скажите, отец Питер, а чем конкретно грозит вам пропажа мощей? — спросил я, когда мы ехали в экипаже на вокзал.

— Скандалом на всю епархию. Со своими прихожанами я как-нибудь всё улажу, но вот если мы не успеем вовремя передать святыню соседям, последствия будут самыми плачевными. 

— То есть вы не исключаете возможность того, что потом вор всё-таки вернёт мощи?

— Мне не верится, что похититель уничтожил их. Будь это обычный вор, он бы соблазнился приходской кассой или нашим серебром. Если бы мощехранительница представляла какую-то ценность сама по себе, вор бы украл её. Но он забрал только мощи. 

— У меня есть кое-какие соображения в связи с этим, но лучше поговорить в более спокойной обстановке. Вы доверяете церковному сторожу?

— Да, несомненно. У Робинса есть очень ценное качество: он абсолютный трезвенник. Он малограмотен, но смышлён и надёжен, и службу исполняет с ответственностью. 

— Вы говорили, что отец Стефан простудился, когда ездил за мощами в соседний приход. А в ночь пропажи у вас тоже лил дождь?

— Да, погода была отвратительная.

— Это хорошо. Значит, останутся следы. Но мне вот ещё что любопытно, отец Питер. Вы пришли утром в церковь — я так понимаю, готовились к семичасовой мессе?

Священник кивнул.

— Но в три вы уже были у нас. Допустим, вы выехали… в девять?

— Около того.

— И кто же так скоро посоветовал вам обратиться ко мне?

Я заметил, как Уотсон улыбается себе в усы. Ещё бы: у нас даже среди католического клира поклонники нашлись. 

Отец Питер, впрочем, тоже усмехнулся. 

— Как ни странно, мне посоветовала сестра Мэри. Она возглавляет нашу воскресную школу. Говорит, что отобрала у одного из мальчиков журнал «Стрэнд» с вашим рассказом, доктор Уотсон. И сама прочитала. Ничего вредного для неокрепшего детского ума она там не нашла, ей даже понравилось, что ваш друг позаботился о душе несчастного, который сошёл с истинного пути.

— А! Это про гуся и карбункул? — оживился Уотсон.

— Не знаю, я не читал, но сам факт не могу не похвалить. 

— Понятно, — сказал я и покашлял.

Мы тем временем добрались до вокзала, успели взять билеты в отдельное купе, чтобы никто не мешал беседе. Я даже опустил шторки по обе стороны двери, выходящей в коридор. Мы с отцом Питером уселись друг против друга, а Уотсон выбрал себе позицию для наблюдения, сев на один диван со священником, но отодвинувшись в противоположный угол. Он достал свой верный блокнот и ручку и приготовился записывать. 

— Пока у нас есть время до чая, — сказал я, — давайте поговорим о вашем клире, отец Питер. Что это за люди, опишите их подробно, а особенно их реакцию на пропажу мощей. Давайте начнём с отца Стефана. Он ведь остался служить сегодня мессы за вас? 

— Конечно, мистер Холмс. Бедняга. Ну да сестра Элеонора о нём позаботится. Хорошо, знаете ли, ухаживает за больными и помощь вместо врача может оказать — уж при простуде обязательно. С отцом Стефаном мы вместе учились в семинарии. Он подавал большие надежды. Очень светлая голова, блестящий ум, пишет прекрасно. Из него мог получиться даже богослов, но отец Стефан мечтал преподавать. По молодости лет его никто, конечно, не оставил бы в семинарии сразу, а потом что-то… вот не сложилось. Может, его характер виноват, а может, кто и препятствовал. Когда я добился его перевода в наш приход, он сильно пил. Опустился, можно сказать. Для мирянина-то терпимо, то есть все мы грешны, дело житейское… но для священника… Однако отец Стефан не утратил остроты ума, проповеди пишет просто замечательные. Но в приходе его недолюбливают, он несдержан на язык, особенно в подпитии. 

Я догадался, что проповеди отец Стефан пишет не только для себя, но и для настоятеля. 

— Наш главный помощник — недавно рукоположенный в дьяконы отец Эндрю. Большой умница и добрейшей души человек. К сожалению, здоровье у него слабое. От усиленных занятий у него случилась нервная горячка, и ему было позволено поправить здоровье в сельской местности. На его месте я не становился бы священником, а учился дальше. Он так близко всё принимает к сердцу. Конечно, отменное качество для священника, но и здоровье надо иметь крепкое. А у отца Эндрю в чём душа держится. У него тяга к истории, к церковным древностям. Мог бы получиться настоящий учёный. У нас он занимается хором, очень успешно. Изучает архив, уже, наверное, каждый камешек в здании ощупал и исследовал, — отец Питер улыбнулся. — Даже две статьи про наш храм опубликовал: одну в церковном журнале, вторую в… каком-то альманахе… вроде археологического вестника. Но, я думаю, он всё вам сам покажет и расскажет. Не преминет. Вы же всё равно будете осматривать здание церкви, мистер Холмс? 

— Разумеется, отец Питер. Но вряд ли меня заинтересуют древности. А вот доктор Уотсон может принести себя в жертву энтузиазму вашего дьякона и заодно составить о нём мнение. Доктор замечательно разбирается в людях.

Уотсон оторвался от записей, посмотрел на меня и добродушно усмехнулся.

— Вы дошли до монахинь, отец Питер, верно? — поощрил я священника к дальнейшему рассказу.

— Да. Нашу воскресную школу, как я уже сказал ранее, возглавляет сестра Мэри. Ей сорок три, очень энергичная женщина, умная, дисциплинированная. И детей приучает к тому же. Большая умница. Недавно к нам направили сестру Элеонору, в помощь сестре Мэри. Про таких, как она, говорят «серая мышка», джентльмены, но она заботливая, хозяйственная. Я понимаю, мистер Холмс, что мощи взял кто-то из своих, но вот в чьей невиновности я совершенно уверен — это именно сестра Элеонора. Она и соломинку чужую не возьмёт. Есть у нас ещё сестра Клара, она раньше занималась школой, но заметно сдала в последнее время, и на её место я назначил сестру Мэри. 

— А сестра Клара тем не менее осталась в приходе? 

— Обычно немощные сёстры удаляются в одну из обителей ордена, к которому принадлежат, но у сестры Клары в нашей деревне есть родственники. К ней постоянно бегает внучатая племянница. 

— А чем больна сестра Клара? — спросил Уотсон.

— У неё то и дело поднимается давление. Иногда она даже заговаривается в такие периоды. Но апоплексию Господь от неё пока что отводит. По мере сил сестра Клара помогает сестре Мэри, старается приносить пользу. 

Я мало что мог почерпнуть из рассказа отца Питера. Он, конечно, говорил правду, но было заметно, что при этом тщательно выбирал слова. Понять его было можно: тяжело подозревать кого-то из своих… Политика, армия и церковь — вот три сферы, где скорее умрут, чем позволят вынести сор за порог, и куда с большой опаской допустят чужака.

Ничего более внятного от священника я добиться не смог, и весь оставшийся путь нам пришлось терпеть его общество, за исключением перерыва на ужин. Чай отец Питер с нами пил, а вот на ужин в ресторан не пошёл. Когда мы вернулись, в купе пахло съестным: сердобольные монахини, собирая настоятеля в дорогу, снабдили его провизией. 

Когда мы приехали на место назначения, было уже темно, но нас ждал вагонет. Отец Питер пояснил, что, собираясь к нам, попросил сестру Мэри договориться, чтобы его прислали за нами из гостиницы. Портрет нашего священника постепенно вырисовывался: прижимист, но с деловой хваткой, время зря терять не любит, клиром своим, видимо, управляет железной рукой. Отец Питер велел завезти нас в гостиницу, а его самого доставить к церкви. 

— Пока джентльмены из Лондона размещаются, Джонс, вы вернётесь за ними и… 

— Простите, отец Питер, — перебил я, — мы с моим коллегой дойдём до церкви пешком. Раз уж мы приехали изучать здешние места, то прогуляемся. 

— Пешком? В темноте по нашей дороге? 

— Хозяин гостиницы, думаю, одолжит нам фонарь. И смотрите, какая чудесная установилась погода: небо чистое, луна светит… 

До священника, кажется, дошло, что я собирался выдать нас с доктором за этнографов. К тому же вовсе не стоило давать местным повод для лишних сплетен. 

— Как угодно, джентльмены, — святой отец пожал плечами. — Вам укажут нужное направление. 

Разумеется, прогулка предстояла не из приятных, но раз уж вор залез в церковь в темноте, нам тоже стоило пройтись по деревне и послушать местных «сторожей».

В гостинице, которая служила ещё и пабом, нам выделили номер — один из трёх, с широкой двухместной кроватью. В последнее время я стал очень любить такие кровати и полупустые деревенские гостиницы. Получив ключи и оставив в номере саквояжи, мы рассовали самое необходимое по карманам, взяли у хозяина фонарь и, следуя его совету, пошли по дороге в сторону церкви, которая находилась на окраине деревни. Шли мы, разумеется, по относительно сухой обочине, сопровождаемые ленивым лаем собак. 

Уотсон не выдержал и рассмеялся:

— Романтичная прогулка, ничего не скажешь! 

— Для чистоты эксперимента мы бы должны были пробираться к церкви глубокой ночью, — зловещим голосом ответил я и прибавил: — Хотя этот наш поход больше для очистки совести. Церковный пёс молчал в ту ночь, он знал вора хорошо. Или отец Питер слишком высокого мнения о трезвости сторожа. 

Мимо нас в направлении гостиницы проехал вагонет. Кучер даже не посмотрел в нашу сторону. 

— По поводу сторожа, думаю, я смогу составить мнение. Я так понимаю, мы просто осмотримся на месте, поговорим со сторожем и, возможно, с отцом Стефаном? — уточнил Уотсон.

— Да, сестёр, думаю, мы оставим на завтра. Они уже наверняка ушли к себе. 

— А большой тут клир, кстати. Для такой деревушки три сестры в приходе… два священника, да ещё и дьякон. Я, конечно, не очень-то разбираюсь в католических церковных обычаях, но, видимо, дела в приходе идут очень хорошо. Сколько у них тут «недвижимости»! Храм, школа, ну и два дома, разумеется: в одном живут священники и дьякон, а монахини должны обитать где-нибудь рядом со школой, например. 

— Или у школы есть пристрой. Но вы правы, Уотсон: приход процветает. Это потому, что деревня не бедствует. 

На подступах к церкви мы миновали длинный дом, над крыльцом которого висел фонарь, а в окнах по правую руку горел свет. 

— Явно школа, — промолвил Уотсон, — а свет у монахинь. 

— Вы правы. Если бы это был дом священников, нас бы уже встречали.

Наконец мы добрались до церковной ограды. Отец Питер, стоявший по ту сторону в обществе пожилого мужчины грубоватого вида, при виде нас выдохнул и покачал головой. Наверняка, по его мнению, мы не слишком-то торопились.

Сторож открыл калитку и буркнул что-то вроде приветствия.

— Робинс, — сказал святой отец, — эти джентльмены приехали из Лондона, чтобы помочь найти пропажу. Покажите им всё, что они захотят увидеть, а потом проводите к нам. Я посмотрю, как там отец Стефан. 

И он оставил нас наедине со сторожем. 

Отец Стефан, хотя и был нездоров, уж точно не лежал на смертном одре. И если что и волновало настоятеля, так это трезв ли его помощник. То, что отец Питер даже не зашёл в дом для священников, а так и прождал нас у калитки, лучше всего говорило, насколько он переживает по поводу кражи. 

Я поднял наш фонарь и осветил лицо сторожа. Видимо, он и правда вёл трезвый образ жизни: я не заметил ни малейших следов того, что он прикладывается к бутылке. А глаза вообще были на удивление ясные и не без проблеска ума. 

— Робинс, проведите нас вокруг церкви, пожалуйста, — попросил я. — И расскажите о той ночи.

— Сюда, господа хорошие, — почему-то вздохнул сторож, — вот по этой дорожке за мной. Не споткнитесь только. 

Мы пошли за ним почти рядом с церковной стеной. Здание было маленьким, но в темноте казалось, что оно нависает над головами и грозит раздавить. Свет фонаря то и дело выхватывал древние камни, покрытые лишайником. Впрочем, впечатление от нашей прогулки лучше бы описал Уотсон — он любит романтику и налёт таинственности. 

Церковь была лишена трансепта, что выдавало в ней романскую постройку. Башню, до которой мы добрались, явно пристроили позже. Тут слева из темноты раздалось ленивое рычание и побрёхивание. 

— Тихо ты! — прикрикнул на пса сторож. — Свои! 

— Он на цепи? — спросил я, тронув Робинса за рукав, чтобы тот остановился. 

— Пока что. На ночь я Биттера спускаю, но от шелудивого вообще-то мало толку. За него отец Эндрю заступается, а иначе я бы давно прогнал пса взашей. Но полаять-то он может, конечно. 

— А в ту ночь молчал? 

— Молчал. Я обходил церковь с фонарём — вот как сейчас. Ничего подозрительного не видел. Правда, мне показалось, что внутри какой-то шум, но я прислушался — а это кошки наши мяукали. Тут три кошки прижились, мышей ловят. В церковь-то они редко заходят, всё больше вокруг бегают. 

— А как кошки попадают в церковь, если она на ночь заперта? — тут же спросил я. 

— Да вона с той стороны, сейчас обойдём — покажу. 

Мы обошли башню, и наши фонари выхватили из темноты пару надгробий. Непосредственно к церкви примыкало кладбище. 

— Не боитесь тут по ночам ходить? — спросил Уотсон.

— А чего их бояться? — удивился сторож. — Они не кусаются. Да и старый священник ведёт себя мирно. 

— Какой священник? — не понял я.

— Да ходит тут. Отец Эндрю говорит, что он жил во времена… не помню, что за времена были. Но очень давно. И вроде как своей смертью помер, да вот чего-то не успокоился. 

— Вы верите, что у вас тут водится привидение? — усмехнулся я.

— А чего верить-то? Чай видели его, и не раз. Да он ничего не делает, так… ходит туда-сюда, вроде как на службу в церковь.

Уотсон издал немного нервный смешок. 

— А это дом священников? — спросил он, указав на светящиеся вдалеке за деревьями окна. 

— Нет, сэр, — ответил сторож. — Он по правую сторону от калитки, примыкает прямо к дороге. Но за деревьями и не видать. 

С восточной стороны башни высились леса. Сторож посветил фонарём. 

— Вона что… Тут дверь должна быть, а пока что досками забили, а внизу видите? Дыра. Вот через эту дыру кошки в церковь и лазают. 

— Хм… 

Я осмотрел леса и отметил про себя, что даже я, пожалуй, смог бы пробраться к забитому входу, а человек небольшого роста и субтильный — и подавно. Днём необходимо проверить, прочно ли доски закреплены. 

Мы поспешили в дом священников. Отец Питер встретил нас известием, что дьякон спит: сестра Элеонора дала ему снотворное, в противном случае от переживаний у него началась бы бессонница — а там и до горячки недалеко. Но отец Стефан был в полном порядке и готов ответить на наши вопросы. 

— На всякий случай я запер не только двери в церковь, но и в ризницу и подвал — внутри здания, — сообщил настоятель.

Храм меня сейчас мало интересовал. Я жестом прервал священника.

— Вы понимаете, отец Питер, что мы вынуждены будем просить разрешения осмотреть комнаты? Мы не полиция, и я знаю, что и где искать, поэтому осмотр будет проведён как можно более деликатно. 

— Понимаю, — вздохнул отец Питер и утёр пот со лба. — Ко мне вы можете зайти хоть сейчас. 

Он открыл дверь, приглашая нас в комнату. Я прибавил света в керосиновой лампе и, приподняв её, оглядел скромно обставленное, но уютное помещение. На книжном шкафу, на столе — ни пылинки. Причём не в иносказательном смысле: уборку проводили сегодня днём, не позже. Я не то чтобы искал что-то в комнате настоятеля: даже вор не стал бы тут ничего прятать. Я хотел составить мнение об отце Питере, держа в голове на одном из первых мест гипотезу, что мощи украли с целью досадить приходскому главе. Пока что я не видел тому причины. Приход процветал, настоятель производил впечатление умелого хозяина, человека с несомненной деловой хваткой, а, судя по комнате, ещё педантичного и аккуратного. 

— Что ж, отец Питер, не похоже, чтобы к вам в комнату забирался посторонний, — сказал я.

— Если вы считаете, что вор мог подбросить мощи мне — это разумная мысль, мистер Холмс, — кивнул священник. — И она сразу пришла мне в голову. Я тщательно осмотрел все свои вещи и с тех пор не держал дверь открытой, а ключ доверял только нашей экономке, миссис Джоселин. 

— Комната отца Стефана — следующая по коридору? Отлично. Мы пойдём к нему, а с остальными побеседуем завтра. Предупредите сестёр, чтобы они выделили для этого время. 

Сегодня нос отца Стефана свидетельствовал больше о простуде, чем о слабости к выпивке. Я редко встречал людей, которые бы так напоминали внешне собаку. Отец Стефан поразительно был похож на хаунда: такие же опущенные уголки век, припухлости под большими серыми глазами, щёки — просто вылитые брыли. Голос странного хрипловатого тембра производил, пожалуй, приятное впечатление. 

Комнату отец Стефан занимал чуть меньшую, а вот книг у него было больше, не все помещались в шкафу, но аккуратными стопками стояли под подоконником и на свободных стульях. Экономка или относилась к святым отцам по-разному, или же отец Стефан, в отличие от настоятеля, не был так придирчив к качеству уборки. Зато его комната выглядела более обжитой. 

Первым делом я осведомился у священника о его здоровье. 

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, мне значительно лучше, и всё благодаря заботам сестры Элеоноры. Вчера она допоздна занималась мной… — Отец Стефан, кряхтя, снял со стула стопку книг. Уотсон бросился помогать. Наконец мы расселись. 

— И когда от вас ушла сестра? — спросил я.

— Понятия не имею. Я после всех этих ножных ванн, настоек и горчичников наконец-то смог уснуть. Как вы понимаете, сестра не осталась бы в моей комнате дольше допустимого, пусть даже с ней и находилась наша экономка. 

— Отец Питер тепло отзывался о сестре Элеоноре. 

— Ещё бы. Безгрешная душа. Такие женщины созданы для того, чтобы служить — не важно кому. Ни амбиций, ни ума, ни темперамента, но именно о них и сказано — «будьте как дети». В общем, если кто и попадет в царство Божие — так это сестра Элеонора, — отец Стефан добродушно усмехнулся. 

— Как вы понимаете, отец Стефан, присутствие вашей экономки и ваша болезнь обеспечивает вам алиби. Вы уж извините за такую лексику. 

— Да я понимаю. Крайне неприятная история, джентльмены. 

— Отец Питер говорил, что учился с вами вместе. Вы тогда тесно общались? 

— Я бы не сказал, что мы дружили. Я двумя годами его младше. Но представление о нём у меня сложилось ещё тогда. 

— Поделитесь своими соображениями, — улыбнулся я. 

Отец Стефан покачал головой.

— Ну что касается ума, отец Питер звёзд с неба не хватает. Он середнячок. Зато он прекрасно умеет договариваться с начальством и в нём сильна хозяйственная жилка. Не стань он священником, он бы мог добиться успеха в каком-нибудь частном предприятии. Почему бы и нет? Вы школу вряд ли могли рассмотреть в темноте, но ведь проходили мимо неё? 

Мы с Уотсоном кивнули.

— Так здание новое, его построили при Питере. Для деревни это просто… — святой отец развёл руками.

— Выходит, настоятеля должны уважать, — заметил Уотсон, — даже, возможно, любить. 

Отец Стефан помолчал немного.

— Ну… Нрав человека, как говорится, его рок. Отец Питер очень вспыльчив, легко поддаётся гневу. Сёстрам от него частенько достаётся, отцу Эндрю вот… На меня отец Питер не кричит, я смог его поставить на место. И к тому же… я ему нужен. Проповедник он так себе. 

— Он что же, кричит на монахинь и на дьякона? — переспросил я. 

— Бывает. Я, собственно, тоже покрикиваю. Случается. Но не на кого-то, а так… воздух сотрясаю. 

— А что вы можете сказать об остальных? 

— Дьякон наш — светлая голова, но слишком романтичная натура. Не нужно ему становиться священником, не его это. К тому же в нём есть эдакая экзальтированность, что для священника не есть хорошо. Пусть учится дальше, только не слишком усердствует. А то он довёл себя занятиями до полного нервного истощения. Так он существо безотказное, в этом даже на сестру Элеонору похож. Отец Питер его совсем загонял. 

Мы с Уотсоном переглянулись, кажется, думая об одном и том же. Характеристики дьякона, данные обоими священниками, поразительно совпадали, за исключением разве что последнего пункта. А вот друг друга святые отцы оценивали критически. Поневоле вставал вопрос: кого в приходе не любят больше? 

— А что вы можете сказать о монахинях? — спросил я. — О двух оставшихся.

— О! Сестра Мэри — исключительная женщина! — горячо воскликнул отец Стефан. — Ей бы родиться мужчиной. Она многого добилась бы в жизни. И хорошо, что она руководит школой. 

— А её предшественница справлялась хуже?

— Сестра Клара? Чисто по-человечески её жаль, но вообще-то она… бездельница. И характер у неё скверный, сутяжный. И ни ума, ни фантазии… впрочем, беру свои слова обратно. Она однажды вывела из себя отца Питера, когда обвинила в том, что он присвоил часть приходских накоплений. Пришлось даже врача вызывать, чтобы сделать нашему настоятелю кровопускание. Иначе не миновать ему удара. 

— Вероятно, эти двое питают друг к другу неприязнь? Но отец Питер тем не менее оставил сестру Клару в приходе. 

— Оставил из жалости. Да и родня у неё тут. Ну куда ей в монастырь? 

— Скажите, отец Стефан,— только не обижайтесь — вы после пропажи мощей проверяли свой тайник? Вон тот, в углу. Под половицей и плинтусом. 

Священник покраснел. 

— Проверял, — процедил он. — И ничего нового там не нашёл. И если вы думаете, что мощи могли спрятать в этом доме, то скорее в комнате отца Эндрю. Там чёрт… простите… ногу сломит. 

— Вот завтра и посмотрим. Не станем же мы его тревожить среди ночи. 

— Да уж, лучше этого не делать. Утром он еле встал с постели. Мы даже опасались, что он опять сляжет с горячкой. Когда обнаружилась кража, он чуть сознание не потерял от волнения. 

Я поднялся, Уотсон — следом за мной. Мы поблагодарили отца Стефана, а затем и отца Питера, который, стоило нам выйти в коридор, тут же выскочил из своей комнаты. На завтра мы договорились, что осмотрим церковь сразу после мессы, а затем отправимся в школу и побеседуем с монахинями. Времени на расследование у нас было в обрез. 

Мы еле добрели в темноте до гостиницы, и сил хватило только на то, чтобы справиться у хозяина о времени завтрака, завести часы и забраться в постель.

 

**— 2 —**

**Джон Уотсон**

Утром я еле встал с постели. Мне не привыкать бродить по деревенским дорогам, но после вчерашней ночной прогулки казалось, что меня катали кубарем по булыжникам. Холмс же был, как всегда, бодр и готов к подвигам на благо католической веры. К счастью, нам не пришлось вставать чуть свет, хотя я вчера предлагал Холмсу посмотреть, как будет выкручиваться отец Питер на утренней мессе. 

— Незачем, мой дорогой. Во-первых, нам и так сообщат. Во-вторых, не нужно привлекать в приходе внимание к нашим особам. 

Так что мы явились к церкви как раз к окончанию службы, подождали, пока большинство прихожан покинет храм, и вошли внутрь. Храм выглядел донельзя аскетичным, хотя прихожане и украсили его цветами к празднику. 

Отец Питер, стоя в боковом нефе, беседовал с каким-то мужчиной. Это оказался староста прихода, и отец Питер представил нас как этнографов, приехавших в деревню после прочтения статьи отца Эндрю. Таким образом, мы на законных основаниях получили разрешение зайти в ризницу. 

— Отец Эндрю! — неожиданно зычно воззвал настоятель. — Встречайте ваших учёных мужей!

Признаться, я даже вздрогнул в первый момент и, оглянувшись, с удивлением посмотрел на священника. Кричать в церкви? А он продолжал что-то втолковывать старосте, взял его под локоть и повёл к дверям храма. Что ж, о деле он не забывал, а нам обеспечил наибольшее удобство в расследовании. 

Из ризницы вышел молодой человек, которого, будь моя воля, я бы сейчас же отправил в хороший госпиталь на излечение, а потом на курорт, на какие-нибудь воды — для окончательной поправки здоровья. Про таких говорят «в чём душа держится». У дьякона была добродушное, простоватое, но симпатичное лицо, а в глазах читалось что-то… блаженное, я бы сказал. 

— Здравствуйте, джентльмены, — тихо произнёс он дрожащим тенорком. — Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон, какая радость, что вы приехали. Отец Питер сказал, что вы захотите поговорить со мной. Прошу сюда…

— Здравствуйте, отец Эндрю, — мягко произнёс Холмс. — Нет-нет, мы не пойдём в ризницу, не будем тратить время. Если захотите, вы потом покажете церковь доктору Уотсону, а пока я бы хотел осмотреть вашу комнату и побеседовать с вами. Затем я отправлюсь в школу — для встречи с сёстрами, а доктора передам в ваши заботливые руки. 

— Как скажете, сэр, но всё же… выйдем через боковую дверь, нам не стоит попадаться на глаза старосте и отцу Питеру. 

Мы прошли через ризницу — аккуратную, чисто убранную, хотя Холмс шепнул мне на ухо, что он успел заметить следы тщательного обыска. Я понял, почему мой друг не стал тратить время на это помещение: разумеется, его тщательно осмотрели в день кражи. 

Мы вышли через боковую дверь, которую отец Эндрю запер, а ключ положил в карман сутаны. Далее, уже знакомой дорогой мы направились в дом священников. Мимо кладбища, мимо лесов… 

— Погодите, отец Эндрю, — остановил Холмс дьякона. 

— Да-да, я тоже хотел обратить ваше внимание, сэр, на этот проход. — Дьякон вдруг занервничал. — Доски прибиты на честном слове. Я уверен, что вор проник в храм именно тут. 

— Вот как? 

Холмс внимательно посмотрел на отца Эндрю и осторожно пролез под лесами. 

— Ага! — он вытащил из кармана лупу, присел на корточки и стал разглядывать каменные плиты перед заколоченным входом. — А знаете, вы правы, отец дьякон: тут грязь. И относительно свежая. К сожалению, я не могу определить, кто оставил следы. Отпечатков внятных нет, а вот о край плиты кто-то счистил землю с обуви. Доски, говорите? 

Холмс осторожно выпрямился и подёргал доски по очереди. И правда: две из них внизу прибиты были кое-как, легко отходили в сторону и открывали лаз. Человек моего телосложения в него бы не протиснулся, а вот небольшого роста и субтильный… Тут я посмотрел на дьякона, который стоял бледный и переминался с ноги на ногу. 

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, отец Эндрю? — спросил я дьякона шёпотом.

— Да, доктор, я в порядке. Я просто… это ужасно… Господи, грех-то какой! Как можно было?.. 

— Не переживайте. Мой друг сделает всё возможное, чтоб найти пропажу. 

Холмс тем временем выбрался на тропинку.

— Скажите, отец Эндрю, кто мог знать об этой лазейке? 

— Отец Питер, отец Стефан и я. Сторож, вероятно. Сёстры, я полагаю, не знали. Отец Питер решил, что под леса никто не полезет, мальчикам я строго-настрого запретил подходить к ним близко, и они слушаются. 

— Ах да, ваши подопечные из хора… Что ж, пойдёмте в дом, отец Эндрю. 

Дорожка, посыпанная гравием, уже почти подсохла.

— Посмотрите, Уотсон, — произнёс Холмс, указывая на одному ему заметные следы. — Три пары обуви одинакового фасона — это наши священники и отец дьякон. А вот эти следы оставила пожилая женщина — вероятно, экономка. 

У отца Эндрю вдруг сгорбились плечи: миссис Джоселин он боится, что ли? Отец Стефан упоминал вчера, что дьякон ужасно неаккуратен и в комнате у него кавардак. 

— Тот, кто проник в церковь через лаз, шёл со стороны кладбища, — продолжал Холмс, — видите, там растёт ель? В комке грязи я заметил иголку. 

На пороге дома нас ждала, видимо, та самая грозная миссис Джоселин: дородная женщина лет пятидесяти, в безупречно чистом переднике и белоснежном чепце. 

— Вы же не трогали бумаги? — жалобно спросил дьякон.

— Отец Питер запретил мне заходить к вам сегодня, — экономка пожала полными плечами. — Да у вас что убирай, что не убирай… Господи, вы никак гостей ведёте в ваш… в вашу… 

Грудь почтенной матроны всколыхнулась от возмущения. 

Мы проскользнули вслед за дьяконом в дом, слыша за спиной ворчание, подобное грозному рокоту моря. 

Боже милостивый! Воистину, всё познаётся в сравнении! Когда мы оказались в комнате отца Эндрю, я благословил миссис Хадсон, а заодно понял, что неаккуратность моего друга и привычка устраивать в комнатах хаос — это просто детские игрушки. Я никогда в жизни не видел такой захламлённой комнаты. Горы книг (в том числе и на полу), бумаги — некоторые чистые, некоторые покрыты слоем пыли. В углу у двери — ботинки, не чищенные, наверное, дня два. Холмс сразу кинулся к ним и осмотрел подошвы. Отец Эндрю, увидев это, побледнел и сел в кресло поверх брошенной сутаны, чуть не раздавив кошку, которая с возмущённым мяуканьем еле успела спрыгнуть и шмыгнула в коридор. Я заметил по другую сторону двери три кошачьи мисочки на полу: две чистые, а в одной — остатки молока. Вскоре обнаружилась и вторая кошка: она сидела на книжной полке и вылизывала тарелку, оставшуюся здесь, видимо, с завтрака. 

— Чашка, — глубокомысленно изрёк Холмс, приподнимая лист бумаги на столе. — Петри, я бы сказал. 

— Отец Эндрю, — я покачал головой, — привычки надо менять. Вы сами вредите своему здоровью. Пыль губительна для лёгких. Да ещё прибавьте кошачью шерсть. 

— Да-да… — пробормотал дьякон. 

Он поднялся с кресла и стал лихорадочно освобождать стулья от стопок книг и бумаг. 

Когда нам удалось сесть, я попросил у дьякона разрешение проверить его пульс. Частил… 

— Говорят, после кражи вы почувствовали себя плохо? — с сочувствием в голосе спросил Холмс.

— Я очень расстроился, сэр. Такое событие для прихода, мы его все так ждали. Это ужасно!

Мне показалось, что он сейчас расплачется. 

— Ну-ну, — ободряюще улыбнулся Холмс. — Значит, вы занимаетесь хором, помимо своих прямых обязанностей? И изучаете архивы, полагаю? 

— Это просто уникальная церковь, джентльмены. — Настроение дьякона тут же переменилось, он прямо просиял. — Тут столько работы для исследователя! Доктор Уотсон, вы правда позволите провести для вас экскурсию?

— Конечно. Я успел заметить, что храм построен очень давно. Какой век?

— Двенадцатый. Представляете? И ведь уцелел. 

— Как вор вскрыл ящик и мощехранительницу, отец дьякон? — спросил Холмс.

— Отец Питер не говорил? Думаю, перочинным ножом. Я заметил, что вокруг замка всё было исцарапано. А может, ещё чем-то. Да там оба замка простейшие. Второй — так вообще как у обычной шкатулки. Вы же понимаете, что мощи не представляют никакой ценности для воров. 

— Для обычных воров, — Холмс поднял палец. — Вчера мы беседовали с настоятелем и с отцом Стефаном. Что вы о них думаете, отец Эндрю? 

Дьякон сперва побледнел, а потом покраснел.

— Отец Питер… Он, в общем-то, добрый человек, только горяч. Ну уж такой характер… 

— Он правда бывает груб?

— Кто из нас без греха? — Дьякон вздохнул. — Но он пошумит, а потом остынет и делает вид, что ничего не случилось.

— А отец Стефан? Пьянство ему очень мешает?

— Да я и не застал его сильно пьющим! Он вполне справляется с собой. Он остёр на язык, даже, бывает, ядом брызжет, — дьякон вдруг улыбнулся совершенно по-детски, — но мы с ним ладим, я совершенно его не боюсь… Вы знаете, когда случается что-то действительно серьёзное, он редко повышает голос. Вчера спокоен был?

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил я.

— Вот… А всё потому, что положение у нас хуже некуда. 

— Отец Стефан пишет хорошие проповеди? — спросил Холмс.

— Да, я бы сказал, что они и умны, и доходчивы. Правда, его проповеди лучше слушать… в авторском исполнении, — дьякон потупил глаза и покраснел. 

— А что вы можете сказать о ваших приходских сёстрах?

— О… Сестра Мэри искренне верующая женщина. Очень достойная и наставник отличный. Она помогла мне на первых порах найти с детьми общий язык. Сестра Элеонора очень добрая, тихая, и мухи не обидит… Заботливая. Вот, собственно… А сестра Клара… Жаль её, больна она… но женщина вздорная. С отцом Питером на ножах, с отцом Стефаном постоянно ссорится. Но это никоим образом не оправдывает…

Дьякон замолчал и потупился.

— Что именно и кого? — зацепился за недомолвку Холмс.

— Негоже говорить в таком тоне с женщиной старше себя. Какой бы она ни была. 

— Вы об отце Питере?

Дьякон кивнул.

— Он то и дело клянётся отправить сестру Клару в монастырь. Вот и накануне того дня, когда отец Стефан привёз мощи, они опять поссорились. Отец Питер накричал на сестру Клару, и той стало плохо. Поэтому она и не пришла в церковь, когда вскрывали ларец. 

— А кто ж за ней присматривал? 

— Да внучатая племянница её как раз прибежала из деревни. Если уж говорить откровенно, то у сестры Клары нет причин оставаться здесь: её родственники оба — люди пьющие, и никакого ухода за старой женщиной от них не дождёшься. А вот племянница, Нэнси Претт, — та постоянно возле тётки. Что греха таить, девочка предпочитает почаще бывать в доме сестёр, чтобы не смотреть на пьяных родителей. Да она уже взрослая совсем, ей четырнадцать. Я с ней как-то разговорился… Умная девочка. Не по годам. Говорит: «Замуж не хочу — ещё пьяница попадётся, вроде моего папаши. В городе сгинуть недолго. Даже не знаю, куда мне податься». Ох… дай бог, сестра Клара проживёт подольше. Умри она — Нэнси лишится последнего света в окошке. 

— Ну бабушка из сестры Клары хорошая? — уточнил я. 

— Да, она очень любит девочку. 

— Как прошла утренняя месса, отец Эндрю? — спросил Холмс. — Как отец Питер объяснил прихожанам, почему до сих пор не начато поклонение мощам? 

— Ох… 

Дьякон неожиданно подался вперёд и закрыл лицо руками. 

— Вам нехорошо? — встревожился я.

— Я в порядке. Просто не знаю, как сказать. Вы не подумайте, джентльмены, ничего дурного… но что было делать настоятелю? Нельзя сказать, что он солгал. Он просто… сам написал проповедь… Собственно говоря, там тоже не было неправды. Она касалась дел в приходе, морального облика жителей деревни, так сказать… Храм уже украсили, вы сами видели, но, кажется, отец Питер решил выговорить старосте за то, что тот якобы отнёсся к этому халатно. Словом, отец Питер отложил поклонение на вечер. Ухватился за соломинку. То есть он надеется на вас, мистер Холмс. А пока что призвал прихожан получше подготовиться… Наверное, многие пойдут исповедоваться….

— Значит, у вас с доктором на экскурсию не так много времени. Что ж, отец Эндрю, я поручаю доктора вам. 

Холмс встал. 

— Уотсон, как закончите, приходите в школу, я буду ждать вас там. 

 

**— 3 —**

 

Итак, Холмс нас покинул, а я первым делом нашёл экономку и серьёзно с ней поговорил, вплоть до «если молодой человек не доживёт до тридцати, это будет и на вашей совести». Грязные тарелки и заплесневелая чашка исчезли моментально. Экономка напоила нас чаем с кексом, и цвет лица дьякона изменился к лучшему. 

— Ну что же, отец Эндрю, показывайте ваш храм, — улыбнулся я.

Конечно, нервная система молодого дьякона была более чем расшатана. Он то загорался, радовался как ребёнок, то вдруг впадал в меланхолию. Трепеща, будто перед Папой Римским, он отдал вернувшемуся в дом отцу Питеру ключи от ризницы и попросил другие — от подвала. Оказывается, настоятель после кражи запер и его — ради пущей безопасности. Пока мы шли до храма, дьякон оживлённо рассказывал мне историю прихода, а когда вошли внутрь, помрачнел, будто его тревожили какие-то думы. Впрочем, он вскоре оживился вновь. Он знал тут каждый уголок, каждый камень. Улыбаясь и краснея, показал мне «неприличное слово», вырезанное на одном из столбов на староанглийском языке. Потом он потащил меня на хоры и показал остатки древней росписи, поведал, что когда реставрировали орган, в одной из труб нашли мумию крысы. Мы обошли храм кругом, я выслушал историю каждой статуи, а затем дьякон потащил меня вниз, в крипту. 

— Ого, да у вас тут… многолюдно, — я почесал бровь, глядя на множество саркофагов, а заодно и себе под ноги, чтобы не наступить на чью-нибудь могильную плиту. 

Некоторые надгробия были украшены грубоватыми статуями, находящимися уже в плачевном состоянии. 

Дьякон достал из фонаря свечу и зажёг другие — в выдолбленных в камне нишах и на двух кованых подставках. 

— Вот это сэр Реджинальд! — провозгласил отец Эндрю и неожиданно для меня легко сдвинул в сторону плиту саркофага. Правда, бедняга тут же закашлялся и отошёл в сторону. 

— Господи! 

Нет, я видел, конечно, фараонов в Британском музее, но чтобы мне попалась настоящая мумия в английской глубинке! Черты лица сэра Реджинальда хорошо просматривались, не хуже, чем у какого-нибудь Рамзеса. Остатки истлевшей одежды покрывали усохшее тело. У мумии даже ногти сохранились. 

Я слегка опешил.

— Он что же… нетленный? В смысле, у вас тут собственные мощи, к чему вам какая-то косточка?

Дьякон улыбнулся, стоя поодаль и глядя на высохшую голову мумии чуть ли не с нежностью.

— Ох, если бы, доктор. Какой из него святой? Это всё действие сухого воздуха и, вероятно, грибков. Он, конечно, рыцарем был славным, но жизнь вёл никак не праведную. 

Я ещё минут двадцать выслушивал истории из жизни достославного лендлорда, начиная с крестовых походов и кончая гаремом из местных поселянок. Не буду скрывать, мумия показалась мне крайне любопытной. Я даже подошёл ближе и заглянул внутрь саркофага. Рыцаря когда-то явно потревожили. Я заметил рядом с телом пару косточек, но не успел их как следует рассмотреть, чтобы понять, что отломили от бедняги сэра Реджинальда. Дьякон отвлёк меня и потащил к другому надгробию, заботливо вернув плиту на прежнее место. Кажется, ни одно из захоронений не осталось непотревоженным благодаря его изысканиям. Он вполне справлялся с моей помощью с крышками саркофагов. Больше нетленных останков в крипте не было. Зато я увидел следы двух насильственных смертей на скелетах более позднего времени. Интересно, нашли ли убийц в стародавние времена?

Когда мы оказались наверху, я облегчённо вздохнул. В церкви меж тем я увидел двух молящихся женщин, которые, вероятно, готовились к исповеди. 

— Как тут не появиться рассказам о привидениях, — шепнул я дьякону. — Но, кажется, мне лучше уйти, чтобы не мешать вашим прихожанкам. 

Отец Эндрю насторожился.

— Отец Стефан идёт. Наверняка собирается исповедовать.

Мы услышали со стороны дверей хриплый кашель, и верно: в храм вошёл отец Стефан. Вид у него был мрачный. 

— Вы успели посмотреть всё, что хотели, доктор? — спросил он у меня вполголоса. 

— Да-да, мы с отцом Эндрю уже уходим. 

Я заметил, что настроение дьякона опять изменилось к худшему. Он поспешил вслед за мной из церкви, стараясь не смотреть на священника. 

— Разве отец Стефан не одобряет ваших изысканий? — спросил я. — Мне показалось, наоборот.

— Что вы, доктор. Отец Стефан — такой же любитель древностей, как и я. 

— Вы себя плохо чувствуете? 

— Да, голова болит что-то…

— А у вас ещё наверняка сегодня занятия с детьми? — посочувствовал я.

Дьякон кивнул. 

— Пойдите домой, полежите. Я как врач вам настоятельно рекомендую. Нужно беречь себя. 

Отец Эндрю печально улыбнулся, поблагодарил меня за заботу и направился к дому священников. 

Я решил ещё раз обойти церковь кругом, заодно посмотреть на тропинку, которая вела к храму от кладбища. Вдруг там обнаружатся следы? Мне показалось странным, что Холмс только сделал вывод о том, откуда пришёл вор, но не сделал попыток найти отпечатки его ног.

Обогнув храм слева, я пошёл по тропинке и почти уже добрался до двери из ризницы, когда где-то за кустами зарычал пёс. Вроде бы он днём сидел на цепи, но я инстинктивно остановился и посмотрел в ту сторону. Тут мне в правый бок неожиданно подуло холодом. Я вздрогнул и, забыв о зло ворчавшем псе, развернулся по направлению к двери. Худая фигура в чёрной сутане быстро приближалась по дорожке. Я даже разглядел лицо священника: измождённые черты, крючковатый нос. Тут незнакомец вдруг повернулся к двери и… проскользнул сквозь неё…

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

Мне открыла сестра Мэри — бесцветная женщина с белёсыми бровями, невыразительными чертами лица и в очках с самой простой оправой. 

— Отец Питер сказал, что вы придёте, мистер Холмс. Прошу вас.

— Заранее прошу прощения за беспокойство, сестра. — Я поклонился и прошёл за ней внутрь школы. 

В прихожей на стене были прибиты крючки — подходящие для детского роста, стоял сундук, запертый на висячий замок. По коридору мы вошли сначала в класс с настоящими партами, правда, явно подержанными и купленными в какой-нибудь школе, которая избавлялась от них за ненадобностью; тут же стояли вдоль стен шкафы с книгами и тетрадями и ящики, где лежали принадлежности для шитья. 

— Сестра Элеонора занимается с девочками, — пояснила сестра Мэри. — Прошу в мой кабинет.

Обстановка тут была самая аскетичная. Письменный стол с висящим над ним распятием, пара полок на противоположной стене и три одинаковых стула — и на месте школьной начальницы, и по другую сторону стола. Ну и, разумеется, здесь имелись розги. 

— Хм, — я покосился на пучок.

— Мы редко ими пользуемся. И они только для мальчиков.

— Ну да, для девочек — линейка. 

— Мы редко наказываем детей физически, — повторила сестра Мэри холодно. — Однако, мистер Холмс, вы сюда приехали не о педагогике беседовать. Прошу, садитесь. 

«Слушаюсь», — так и подмывало съязвить. 

Я сел на предложенный стул. 

— Собственно говоря, сестра, я хотел бы побеседовать с каждой из вас и осмотреть ваши комнаты. 

— Вы думаете, отец Питер этого не сделал? Понимаю: свежий взгляд. Но я не верю, чтобы в краже были замешаны сёстры. Я скорее подумала бы на кого-то из деревенских. 

— У них есть повод быть недовольными настоятелем? 

— Отец Питер — человек суровый и за словом в карман не лезет. Возможно, он с кем-то и поссорился, просто я не в курсе. 

— Что вы думаете о вашем настоятеле, сестра? 

Монахиня слегка насмешливо посмотрела на меня.

— Вы же видите: приход процветает. А если приход процветает, значит, прихожане не забывают о своём христианском долге и не уклоняются от общих забот. Вся деревня заранее знала, что нас посетит святой Варнава. 

Тут сестра Мэри набожно перекрестилась, да и голос её стал мягче при упоминании о святом. 

— Предвижу ваши дальнейшие вопросы, мистер Холмс, — она вернулась к деловому тону. — Отец Стефан, как вы слышали, подвержен пороку, но борется с ним. Проповеди он пишет замечательные, но, вот странность, прихожане его не особо любят. Может быть, потому что пьянство в людских глазах хуже, чем вспыльчивость. Да простит Господь отца Стефана. Он курирует школу… — Монахиня нахмурилась, но тут же смягчилась, когда заговорила об отце Эндрю. — Наш дьякон — замечательный человек. Дети его обожают, знаете ли. Очень чистый человек, искренний. Живность жалеет. Старого Биттера только его мольбами оставили, кошек вот прикармливает. Сестра Элеонора очень на него похожа. Она надёжный друг и моя хорошая помощница. Вы слышали, наверное, что она замечательно ухаживает за больными? Нет-нет, она заботится не только о наших святых отцах и сёстрах. В деревне её часто зовут к больным детям. Разумеется, в качестве сиделки. Доктор её не слишком-то жалует, как вы понимаете. Да только он у нас один на три деревни. Ваш коллега, доктор Уотсон, наверняка бы не одобрил поведение сестры Элеоноры, но она порой, пока наш местный врач доберётся до больного в следующий раз, уже успевает поставить его на ноги без этой всякой… химии. Чему вы смеётесь, мистер Холмс? Ах да, вы же химик. Я читала тот рассказ про гуся. Вы поступили по-христиански, скажу я вам, отпустив бедолагу. Я и другие рассказы доктора Уотсона почитала бы с удовольствием, если они такие же, как «Голубой карбункул». 

Говоря всё это, отвечая на мои наводящие вопросы, сестра Мэри понемногу оживилась. Слава богу, она не была суровой фанатичкой, как показалось мне вначале. Видимо, дьякон прав, говоря о ней просто как о искренне верующей женщине, любящей вверенную ей работу. 

— А что вы можете сказать о сестре Кларе? — спросил я.

— Неумный суетливый человечек. Но её жалко. Очень жалко. Она больна. Поэтому мы стараемся помогать ей, насколько это возможно. К сожалению, она так и норовит поссориться с отцом Питером из-за очередной ерунды. Но вот на меня она зла не держит за то, что я пришла на её место. Понимает, что не справилась бы с детьми. С отцом Стефаном сестра Клара, впрочем, тоже не ладит. Разве вот к дьякону относится по-доброму. 

— Что вы думаете о пропаже мощей, сестра? 

— Что тут скажешь, мистер Холмс? Человек, который взял мощи, спаси его Господи, хотел, видимо, навредить настоятелю, да только он наказал ни в чём не повинных людей. Отец Питер сегодня на мессе, конечно, прочитал ужасную проповедь, но приход к его некоторым странностям привык. К тому же завтра воскресенье, и все готовились именно к торжественной службе в честь святого Варнавы. Кто-то, возможно, решит, что отец Питер после вечери объявит ночное бдение подле мощей… Мистер Холмс, если вы их не найдёте, это будет катастрофа! 

— У меня есть некоторые соображения, сестра. Но давайте пройдём в ваши комнаты, и я поговорю с двумя другими сёстрами. 

Из школы можно было пройти сразу в пристрой, где и размещались монахини. Комнатки их были совершенно одинаковы, только незначительные детали говорили об особенностях их характеров. У сестры Мэри висели полки с книгами, в том числе и по педагогике. Я с удивлением увидел том Песталоцци рядом с книгой отца Джованни Боско. В комнате сестры Элеоноры возле окна стояли пяльцы. Собственно, когда мы вошли, она как раз сидела за вышивкой, а рядом с ней пристроилась девочка-подросток. Наверняка та самая Нэнси, внучатая племянница сестры Клары. Когда мы вошли, обе встали. 

— Нэнси, иди пока к бабушке. Джентльмен хочет побеседовать с сестрой, — сказала школьная начальница. 

Девочка посмотрела на меня настороженно, но без особого беспокойства, и важно удалилась. Она взрослела и уже не бегала, как ребёнок. 

— Вот, сестра, этот тот самый мистер Шерлок Холмс, о котором мы читали в журнале. Он приехал нас спасти, так что расскажите ему всё, что знаете, и ответьте на любые вопросы. 

На меня внимательно посмотрела пара замечательных карих глаз, больших, опушённых длинными ресницами. В остальном же внешность монахини нельзя было назвать особо привлекательной. Низенькая, полноватая, она смущалась и старалась смотреть на меня поменьше. Когда сестра Мэри вышла, я подошёл к пяльцам.

— У вас талант, — заметил я. — Что это будет? 

— Дорожка на комод… — почти прошептала монахиня. — Это подарок для жены старосты. 

— Вы с ней дружны? 

— Нет, но она хорошая женщина и много делает для школы. И мне нравится вышивать. Я и для ризницы вышивала дорожки. 

Надо сказать, цветы выглядели очень натурально, нитки были подобраны так, что переходы оттенков едва замечались. 

— Вы сами рисовали узор? Да? Простите, сестра, вы говорите очень тихо. Сами? Вы ещё и художница. 

Сестра Элеонора в самом деле очень напоминала дьякона своей робостью и некоторой нервозностью. Хотя, возможно, она так реагировала только на чужих. 

Мы сели у окна, я начал с того, что спросил о вечере, когда отец Стефан привёз святыню. 

— А зачем отец Питер тогда открывал мощехранительницу? Ведь при передаче святыни отец Стефан наверняка видел, что мощи там?

— Отец Питер сделал это для нас. Мы же не просто посмотрели внутрь. Мы ещё и молились в тот вечер. А потом отец Стефан начал кашлять, бедняжка, и я увела его в дом, позвала миссис Джосалин. Мы почти до самой ночи ухаживали за больным.

— Когда вы шли сюда, вы видели кого-нибудь?

— Подозрительного? — сестра робко улыбнулась и тут же потупилась. 

— Ну хотя бы. 

— Нет, мистер Холмс. Люди попадались, конечно, но никто в сторону церкви не шёл, спешили по домам из паба. Не подумайте ничего дурного: не в сильном подпитии. У нас-то на всю деревню настоящих пьяниц двое: родители бедняжки Нэнси, только они в пабе редко появляются, их у нас не любят, да ещё… 

Она замолчала.

— Отец Стефан?

— Когда как. Он весьма интересный собеседник, но он… не божий человек, нет… я стараюсь общаться с ним как можно реже, только по необходимости. 

— А что вы можете сказать о вашем настоятеле? Вы не смущайтесь, разговор останется между нами.

— Он обычный священник, выполняет свой долг, но звёзд с неба не хватает… но больше не спрашивайте меня о нём, злословить я не хочу, грех это. Тем более — негоже критиковать начальство, которое послал нам Господь. О нём можно только молиться.

— Отец Эндрю тепло о вас отзывался, — сказал я как бы между прочим.

— Что ж, и я могу сказать о нём лишь хорошее. Он чудак, конечно, но добрый. Не заболел бы опять! Он очень расстроен пропажей мощей. 

— Больше других?

— Не могу так сказать — он просто плохо скрывает свои чувства. 

— Вас ведь недавно направили в этот приход, сестра? Я не ошибаюсь?

— Да, верное. Когда сестра Клара ушла на покой, число детей как раз увеличилось, и сестра Мэри, когда приняла школу, настояла, чтобы отец Питер попросил у епископа прислать ещё одну сестру. Так я оказалась здесь. Сестра Мэри скоро стала моим хорошим другом. Она на своём месте, школа — её призвание, мистер Холмс. Сестру Клару жалко, конечно. Всех нас ждёт и старость, и немощи. Вот тогда и начинаются настоящие испытания… — сестра Элеонора понизила голос до скорбного шёпота.

Я невольно задумался: почему она оказалась в монастыре? Насчёт сестры Мэри сомнений не возникало. Как мне только что сказали, человек был на своём месте, сделал в жизни сознательный выбор и строго ему следовал. А вот у сестры Элеоноры за плечами явно маячило какое-то прошлое. 

— Сестра Клара в состоянии говорить со мной? — спросил я.

— Думаю, да. Ей уже лучше. Когда привезли мощи, она лежала, бедняжка, за ней приглядывала Нэнси. А потом её сменила я, когда вернулась от отца Стефана. 

— А где живёт экономка?

— Да через дорогу от храма и живёт. 

— Нэнси осталась в школе?

— Нет, побежала домой. А утром, после мессы, вернулась сюда. 

— Проводите меня, пожалуйста, к сестре Кларе. И всего вам доброго, сестра Элеонора!

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс… 

Она улыбнулась и наконец-то подняла голову. 

Трогательная сцена была внезапно прервана.

— Мистер Холмс! — в комнату заглянула сестра Мэри. — Там пришёл доктор Уотсон, и, кажется, ему нехорошо.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

Я еле добрался до школы на ватных ногах. Меня слегка потряхивало, к тому же сигарета, выкуренная по дороге на нервах, неожиданно оказала совсем не бодрящее воздействие. Так что когда мне открыла монахиня, я смог только попросить воды. 

— Что с вами, сэр? Кстати, вы же доктор Уотсон, верно? 

— Голова кружится, простите, сестра… Мэри? Очень приятно. Доктор Уотсон, к вашим услугам. Правда, мне бы самому сейчас…

— Господи… — пробормотала монахиня, завела меня в какую-то комнату, усадила и вышла. 

Вернулась она на удивление скоро, но не со стаканом воды, а с рюмкой, попахивающей бренди. Я выпил и почувствовал некоторое облегчение. 

— Откуда? — только и спросил я.

Сестра Мэри улыбнулась, и её глаза лукаво сверкнули из-за стёкол очков.

— Конфисковано. Так что с вами? 

— Кажется, я видел привидение… — несколько неуверенно начал я.

— О! — воскликнула монахиня, всплеснула руками и почти выбежала из комнаты. 

Вскоре послышались шаги моего друга. 

— Уотсон, старина! — воскликнул Холмс с некоторым упрёком в голосе. — Кажется, экскурсия по храму не пошла вам на пользу. 

Я почувствовал себя немного виноватым за устроенный переполох.

— И не говорите. Возможно, после разглядывания покойников в саркофагах мне и померещилось.

Но тут в классную комнату — а я только что сообразил, что сижу за партой, как школяр, — вошла сестра Мэри и, очевидно, сестра Элеонора. 

— Доктор Уотсон утверждает, что видел старого священника, — заявила школьная начальница.

— Вот, дорогая сестра, — воскликнула вторая монахиня, — а вы мне не верили! Он ведь через дверь в ризницу ходит, да? 

Прелестные глаза сестры Элеоноры так и сверкали азартом. 

— Именно так. И успел устроить сквозняк, — вынужден был подтвердить я.

Тут монахиня захлопала в ладони, как девочка, но тут же испуганно посмотрела на старшую. Та пожала плечами.

— Ну раз сам доктор Уотсон видел, что уж я могу сказать… Однако у нас будет время пошептаться о призраках, а джентльменам надо работать. 

— Идёмте, Уотсон, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Познакомимся с сестрой Кларой и её замечательной внучкой. 

Я почувствовал облегчение, когда вслед за ним покинул классную. 

— Майкрофту потом расскажете, это его позабавит, — заметил Холмс, подходя к двери в третью комнату по коридору. 

Сестра Клара сидела в большом покойном кресле. Мы поздоровались, нас окинули довольно цепким и живым взглядом. Пальцы сестры теребили край пледа, которым были укрыты её ноги. Стоило Холмсу задать первый вопрос, как речь монахини полилась рекой. Вот она не тушевалась, когда давала оценку настоятелю и отцу Стефану, хотя, справедливости ради надо признать, что положительные качества тоже отмечала:

— Отец Питер, конечно, самодур, но при нём приход расцвёл. Но он из тех, для кого «суббота выше человека». Если б не моя местная родня — господи, совсем пропащие люди, — меня бы отправили куда-нибудь в отдалённый монастырь. Смотрю вот на сестёр: доживут до моих лет, их тоже выжмут досуха и спишут за ненадобностью. Ну да сестра Мэри — женщина толковая, только необщительная. Редко получается поговорить о чём-то, кроме школы. А сестра Элеонора — тихоня, лишнего слова поперёк не скажет. Знаем мы таких тихонь. Говорю вам, джентльмены: у неё в жизни была какая-то драма. Такие просто от большой веры в монастырь не уходят. Помяните моё слово, она скорее сестры Мэри сгорит. Совсем себя не жалеет. Позавчера всю ночь у меня просидела, и это после того, как занималась простудой отца Стефана. Надеюсь, у него не хватило сил на какие-нибудь колкости в адрес бедняжки. Его только отец Эндрю и любит, и то — потому что может вести учёные разговоры. А с кем ещё? Нам все эти древности не интересны, а отец Питер вряд ли отличит романский стиль от каролингского. 

Вот, значит, как? Древности сестре Кларе не интересны, а образование она когда-то получила достойное. Я смотрел на мелкие черты её лица, на живую мимику и думал, что для такой женщины болезнь — сущее наказание. Может, потому и характер стал склочным? 

— Отец Эндрю? Искушение для всех деревенских девиц, — монахиня тихонько засмеялась, — да вот надумал становиться священником, а сам — сущее дитя. Кротости-то в нём на стаю голубей хватит, а вот житейской мудрости и душевного спокойствия не дано. 

— Говорят, накануне того дня, когда отец Стефан уехал за мощами, вы поссорились с отцом Питером? — спросил Холмс. — Из-за чего вышла ссора, сестра?

Монахиня поджала губы.

— Да я уже и не помню… Вроде бы из-за украшения храма поспорили. Да что он вообще в этом понимает? — Тут монахиня выпрямилась в кресле. — Вы же в храме были? Какие там вазы стояли у статуй по бокам алтаря? Жена старосты притащила этот жуткий фаянс с голубыми цветочками?

Холмс кивнул с самым скорбным выражением лица. 

— Деревенщина! — зло процедила сестра Клара.

Я внимательно посмотрел на цвет её лица и налил ей воды в стакан. 

— Не надо так волноваться. Выпейте, пожалуйста. Не вазами едиными, как говорится… Позвать вашу внучку? 

Сестра Клара осушила стакан до половины. 

— Позовите Нэнси… нет, не сейчас, немного попозже… я только успокоюсь.

Мы извинились перед старушкой и ретировались из комнаты. Нэнси мы нашли в классной. Девочка сидела на скамье за партой и водила пальцем по выцарапанной каким-то местным шалопаем рожице.

— Вы не окажетесь ответить на пару наших вопросов, Нэнси? — Холмс присел за соседнюю парту, высунув длинные ноги в проход между рядами.

— Чего ж не ответить, сэр? — девочка пожала плечиками, и на её симпатичном лице отразилась скука. 

— Вы часто бываете у бабушки?

— Да иногда живу тут, пока отец с матерью не спохватятся. Один раз месяц жила, пока вспомнили. Сёстры меня не обижают, я им помогаю: убраться там, принести чего… Бабушка меня любит, дай бог ей подольше пожить на этом свете. 

— Дай бог, — кивнул Холмс, дружелюбно улыбнувшись. — И чтобы тут, а не за сотни миль от вас.

Такая прозорливость произвела на Нэнси впечатление: она посмотрела на Холмса с любопытством. 

— Вот уж точно, сэр, это вы верно сказали. Ох, вечно бабушка перечит настоятелю! Она хорошая у меня, но не сказать, чтобы уж очень умная. Сидела бы тихонько, помогала сестре Мэри. Сделал ей настоятель поблажку, так радоваться надо ж… 

— Пожалел, получается?

— Да он неплохой… Но тоже… с придурью, — Нэнси хихикнула. — Его тут мало кто по-настоящему боится. Он как-то вздумал мести перед церковью листья, представляете? Мол, если никто убрать не может вовремя, придётся ему. На уборщицу вон орал, что она в носу ковыряется. Прямо перед прихожанами орал и её женихом. И чего бабушка с ним всё время собачится? Мол, она пожалуется епископу и найдёт управу. Ага, станут её там слушать! Отец Питер тоже покричит, что вот прямо завтра отправит её в монастырь, а потом остынет и забудет. 

— И часто у них такое? 

— Да почитай, как встретятся, так сразу — будто кошка с собакой. Раньше, говорят, когда бабушка отвечала за школу, она ещё как-то сдерживала себя. Да вот последний раз, когда они поругались и отец Питер устроил ей разнос, она прямо во дворе храма упала без чувств. Сестра Элеонора её еле отходила. Я прибежала: бабушка лежала уже у себя, в сознании, но сестра Элеонора велела мне пока погулять, — Нэнси обиженно фыркнула. 

— И вы пошли?

— Ага. Ну, к храму пошла и увидела, как отец Стефан... насел на дьякона и терзал ему уши ядом. Отец Эндрю так говорит: «терзает мне уши ядом, а я думаю о чём-нибудь своём». Отец Стефан, помнится, кричал… ну, не кричал, говорил тихо, просто зло так, что на хамство отца Питера надо найти управу. Но он не будет этого делать, пошумит, дьякону выскажется и на том утешится. Он от отца Питера зависит, тот его из грязи поднял да оттёр дочиста, Стефан Питеру в рот глядит и служит, как собачка. А в тот день там ещё и обе наших сестры стояли, жаловались на нрав отца Питера. И все трое — на бедного отца-дьякона навалились. Отец Эндрю аж на кладбище удрал, а отец Стефан всё за ним шёл-шёл и кричал. Дьякону надоело, он повернулся и сказал… Страшно так вышло, будто пророчествовал: «Отец Стефан, помяните моё слово, но за такой грех господь покарает нашего настоятеля». Отец Стефан даже замолчал. Отец Эндрю извинился и убежал. 

— И бог, выходит, покарал? — не удержался я от комментария.

— А то! Вот уж отец Питер запрыгал! Даже вас из Лондона вытащил. 

— И всё же странно, Нэнси, — заметил Холмс, — что бог, по большей части, покарал ни в чём не виноватых прихожан. Они лишились праздника.

Девочка скривила губы. 

— Ну я понимаю: Бернардетта какая — вот это мощи. А тут чего… 

— Да, ваш сэр Реджинальд выглядит эффектнее, бесспорно, — сказал я, — и я, не будучи католиком, как и мой друг, веру в мощи, разумеется, не могу разделять, но всё же для людей их, так сказать, визит — повод порадоваться. 

— А что, отец Эндрю вам мумию показывал? — глаза Нэнси расширились, вероятно, от удивления. 

Холмс в наш разговор не вмешивался, но слушал внимательно.

— Показывал. И убиенных баронетов тоже. 

— Вот страсти! 

Тут Холмс неожиданно вскочил на ноги.

— Спасибо за беседу, Нэнси, но бабушка вас уже явно заждалась. Нехорошо, если она будет волноваться. 

Девочка слегка обиделась, что наш с ней теологический спор прервали, но встала из-за парты и ушла. Холмс буквально вытащил меня на улицу и почти бегом ринулся к церкви.

Навстречу нам попался отец Эндрю. Вид у него был не такой умирающий, как давеча. Холмс пролетел мимо него, а я, еле поспевая за другом, успел заметить, что дьякон замер посреди деревенской улицы, глядя нам вслед. За церковной оградой Холмс сбавил шаг, подошёл к сторожке и постучал в дверь.

— Робинс, на два слова!

Заспанный сторож выглянул наружу.

— Чего такое?.. Простите, чего желаете, сэр?

— У меня всего один вопрос. Вы говорили, что в ночь кражи в храме мяукали кошки. А как именно они мяукали? 

— Обыкновенно мяукали, как кошки мяукают? — лицо сторожа вытянулось.

— Изобразить сможете?

Робинс посмотрел на Холмса, как на ненормального.

— Ну… протяжно так… «мияяяяу, мияяяяу!» Прости господи, делать вам нечего, сэр!

С этими словами он захлопнул дверь.

Холмс тихо рассмеялся.

— Идёмте-ка, друг мой. — И он направился к храму.

Мы вошли, стараясь не тревожить молящихся там людей. Над исповедальней горела лампадка. Вероятно, там находился с кем-то из прихожан отец Стефан. Не заходя в центральный неф, Холмс по ступеням спустился к двери в крипту. Она была заперта, и, повозившись минуты три, мой друг отпер замок. 

— Чем отец Эндрю освещал помещение? — спросил меня Холмс.

— Тут сбоку стояли два фонаря.

Холмс отыскал их, зажёг в обоих свечи и сказал:

— Показывайте, где тут сэр Реджинальд и K°. 

Когда мы добрались до саркофагов, Холмс поставил свой фонарь на пол и, недолго думая, стал отодвигать крышки. И лишь наклонился над первым, что-то внимательно рассматривая в свете фонаря, как меня наконец-то осенило: 

— Боже мой! 

— Вы поняли, да? — Холмс улыбнулся.

А ведь я сегодня утром видел святые мощи, подумать только! 

Путём нехитрого сравнительного анализа у сэра Реджинальда обнаружились две лишние фаланги, лежащие рядом. И, разумеется, это были именно кости, никак не обтянутые высохшей кожей. Мы общими усилиями вернули на прежние места остальные надгробия, когда со стороны двери послышались шаги. В свете фонарей нам явился бледный дьякон.

— А… отец Эндрю, — любезно улыбнулся Холмс. — Позовите-ка отца Питера, и пусть захватит с собой мощехранительницу. 

Дьякон подошёл к саркофагу, заглянул внутрь, ахнул и опрометью кинулся прочь из крипты. 

После того как появившийся отец Питер поднял на уши весь клир, прошло с полчаса, прежде чем все мы собрались в школе. Мне, правда, показалось поначалу странным, что настоятель назначил сбор всех приходских частей именно там, но вскоре я понял причину. 

Стоило сестре Кларе появиться в классной комнате, как отец Питер… нет, не закричал, а именно заорал, как выражалась Нэнси:

— Завтра же! Завтра же ноги вашей не будет в моём приходе! 

Он ткнул пальцем в старую монахиню. 

Что тут началось! Сестра Клара, потрясая сжатыми кулачками, возопила, что она это так не оставит и точно напишет епископу. 

— Я не позволю на себя клеветать! 

— Да вы спите и видите, как выжить меня из прихода! Все это знают, все! Дармоедка! Развели тут богадельню! Ненормальная!

— Самодур!

Я, честно говоря, испугался за здоровье сестры Клары, но, видимо, такой обмен любезностями был обычным делом, а, отлежавшись несколько дней, монахиня была преисполнена боевого духа. 

Правда, уже побагровевший от гнева отец Питер быстро перешёл с главной своей противницы на остальных:

— Что смотрите?! Вы лучше разве? Я вас всех выведу на чистую воду! Всех! 

Тут бедняга дьякон сухо и истерично зарыдал, и это немного отрезвило отца Питера. 

— Но это же чудо, что мощи нашлись, — робко подала голос сестра Элеонора. — Разве не за этим вы пригласили мистера Холмса?

— Не только за этим! — хрипло и с желчью произнёс настоятель. Кажется, он сорвал голос.

Судя по ехидному выражению отца Стефана, он предчувствовал не только написание очередной проповеди, но и ведение праздничной мессы. 

— И правда, Холмс, — спросил я, — кто это сделал?

Мой друг ответил не сразу. Он мрачно посмотрел на настоятеля и холодно произнёс:

— Вы всерьёз полагаете, сэр, что старая больная женщина под покровом ночи спустилась в крипту, отодвинула надгробие и спрятала мощи?

— Больная? — взвился отец Питер. — Да прикидывается она!

— К слову, у сестры Клары неопровержимое алиби: всю ночь у её постели дежурили. Сначала внучка, а потом сестра Элеонора. 

— Внучка — это не алиби! — погрозил пальцем настоятель.

И тут, видимо, случилось чудо, когда весь клир единым духом воскликнул:

— Отец Питер, побойтесь бога!

Настоятель вдруг замолчал. Мне тем не менее показалось странным, что Холмс так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

— И всё же — кто?

— Дружище, я не отличаюсь религиозностью, как вы знаете, но я склонен поверить… в чудо. 

Холмс сказал это с явным нажимом, и я замолчал. Истерические всхлипы отца Эндрю сменились не менее истерическим смехом. Он вскочил, извинился и убежал. Сестра Элеонора воскликнула «опять сляжет!» и бросилась за ним. 

— Мистер Холмс, вы меня за идиота держите? — прошипел отец Питер.

Отец Стефан с трудом скрыл ядовитую усмешку, а сестра Мэри крепко сжала губы. Сестра Клара, которую весь этот спектакль, видимо, всё же утомил, демонстративно рассмеялась, развернулась и ушла к себе, стараясь ступать твёрдо и оставляя победу за собой.

— Сестра Мэри, присмотрите там… за курицей, — процедил настоятель. — Стефан, возвращайся в храм, тебе ещё проповедь писать. 

Он достал платок и утёр со лба испарину. 

Когда мы остались втроём, отец Питер ещё несколько минут пытался добиться от Холмса ответа: кто же всё-таки вор? Но мой друг решительно отказался давать какие-либо пояснения. 

Настоятель сдался, вытащил из кармана заготовленный, вероятно, заранее чек, положил его на парту и, сухо бросив «всего хорошего, джентльмены», ушёл. 

Что ж, мы с Холмсом вернулись в гостиницу, переночевали — не ехать же ночным поездом? Рано, чуть свет, мой друг куда-то отлучился, но быстро вернулся. Извозчик доставил нас на станцию. 

— Куда вы ходили с утра? — поинтересовался я.

— В храм. Бросил чек в коробку для пожертвований, — ответил Холмс таким тоном, что я решил больше не касаться этой темы.

 

 **— 4 —**  
Всю дорогу до Лондона Холмс изводил меня молчанием ― да ещё в купе мы ехали втроём с местным лавочником. Не обсуждать же дела прихода при нём? Вообще настроение у моего друга было самое мрачное ― и я совершенно не понимал, в чём причина. Я не мог даже предположить, что ему не удалось раскрыть загадку. Мне казалось, что вина дьякона очевидна, я прекрасно видел, что его вынудило совершить такой небогоугодный поступок, но при этом здоровья отец Эндрю был слабого, да и пережитая горячка, несомненно, оказала своё пагубное воздействие. В конце концов, он мог на другой день осознать, что натворил в состоянии помрачения, пытался вернуть мощи на место, но не вышло ― а потом ещё столичный детектив приехал. При этом именно дьякон настойчиво намекал, где может находиться пропажа ― не зря же он повёл меня смотреть останки рыцаря. 

И ещё странная, то есть слишком уж явная враждебность Холмса по отношению к настоятелю не давала покоя. То, с каким выражением лица мой друг сообщил мне о возврате чека, говорило, что сделал он это не из нежелания принимать гонорар, а из личной неприязни к плательщику.

На Бейкер-стрит нас ждала телеграмма от Майкрофта с приглашением на ужин. Холмс прочитал её, посмотрел на меня вопросительно.

― Как вы скажете, дорогой, ― промолвил я.

― Поедем, если хотите, ― отозвался он, без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма.

Мы привели себя в порядок и переоделись. Привычка к быстрым сборам сослужила верную службу, и в «Диоген» мы прибыли без опоздания.

Майкрофт встретил нас с распростёртыми объятиями.

― Как хорошо, что вы вернулись именно сегодня! Здравствуйте, Джон! Шерлок! Нас ждёт совершенно удивительный ужин! Практически уникальные рецепты от одного повара, которыми он даже не захотел полностью поделиться с коллегами, а на определённом этапе сам включился в приготовление блюд! Прошу вас, я буквально сгораю от нетерпения!

Вид у Майкрофта был вполне цветущий и настолько воодушевлённый, что я не стал портить ему настроение занудными вопросами о том, как он спал прошедшие дни. Он ни за что бы не успокоился, не усадив нас за стол. 

― Любите рыбу, Джон? ― осведомился Майкрофт.

― У нас тёплые отношения, ― улыбнулся я.

― Про меня брат не спрашивает, заметьте, ― съязвил Шерлок.

Майкрофт с беспокойством посмотрел на него.

― С тобой, мой дорогой, я знаком чуть дольше, чем с нашим доктором, и знаю: тебе всегда всё равно, что именно ты ешь. Счастье ещё, что ты вообще хоть иногда ужинаешь.

Я как-то тоже заволновался, вспомнив, что Шерлок изначально не особо горел желанием ехать в клуб. Но мы сели за стол, лакей торжественно водрузил на него супницу и открыл крышку.

― Какой запах, ― заурчал Майкрофт, словно кот. ― Это не просто рыба, это называется «uha». Она сварена на тройном бульоне с участием курицы и настоящей русской икры, с добавлением французского шампанского. Шерлок, ты будешь?

― Спасибо. Но я вынужден тебя немного разочаровать, брат. Конечно, блюдо очень вкусно, но это всё-таки фюме, а не настоящая уха. Хотя именно русские додумались варить осетровых с участием водки или шампанского.

― У меня на выбор было три варианта, дорогой. Мне предложили сделать уху — как ты говоришь, настоящую, тройную, на бульоне из мелкой рыбёшки и с водкой, или стерлядь на курином бульоне с шампанским, и я подумал, что тебя легче будет уговорить на такое.

― А третий вариант? ― осведомился я, стараясь не стонать от удовольствия. Фюме это или что ещё, но вкус был божественный.

― О, третий вариант, судя по описанию, представлял с собой отваренный на густом мясном бульоне овощной салат. Даже моё гастрономическое любопытство не простирается столь далеко.

― Как это называется… ― Шерлок щёлкнул пальцами, припоминая, ― schi?

― Именно так. Ещё бывает, что это блюдо подкрашивают свёклой, тогда это называется borsch. Ты хочешь такое попробовать? 

― Нет, я, пожалуй, воздержусь.

― А я бы попробовал, ― заметил я. ― Вообще я слышал, что русская кухня чрезвычайно сытная, что объясняется суровым климатом.

Так мы обсуждали «Россию-матушку», плавно перейдя на не столь давние Балканские события, но потом настал черёд второго блюда, и это самое блюдо уставилось на Шерлока мёртвыми глазками ― фаршированный молочный поросёнок.

― Любезный, ― позвал Шерлок лакея, ― разверните его как-нибудь иначе.

Тот развернул поросёнка к нему в профиль.

― О… ― издал восклицание Майкрофт. ― Спасибо, дальше я сам. Вы свободны, Том. Шерлок, ты устал? Дело было... неприятным?

Странно, я бы не назвал дело ни особо сложным, ни неприятным.

― Нет, я просто… ну, он на меня смотрел, ― усмехнулся Шерлок. ― А он ещё не успел согрешить в жизни, заметь.

― Возможно, он родился с мечтой о том, чтобы исполнить своё предназначение, и сейчас счастлив, оказавшись там, где ему должно. Вина, джентльмены? 

Мы не отказались и помогли фаршированному поросёнку исполнить своё предназначение ― хотя я вовсе не уверен, что оно состояло именно в этом. После плотного общения с церковной средой невольно припомнилось «плодитесь и размножайтесь». Потом последовал десерт ― очень вкусные запечённые яблоки с мёдом. Такой вышел ветхозаветный ужин, я бы сказал. Тут вам и Книга Бытия, и потоп.

Настроение Шерлока немного улучшилось ― всё-таки он, как и подавляющее большинство людей, от хорошей еды добрел. Мы перешли к камину ― из-за постоянных дождей растопленному. И я помнил, что Майкрофт любит открытый огонь.

Когда все устроились с бокалами коньяка и мы с Шерлоком раскурили трубки, Холмс-старший спросил у меня:

― Дело было интересным, Джон? Можно ожидать, что вы напишете рассказ?

― Занимательным, ― ответил я, покосившись на его брата.

― Но оно вряд ли будет описано ― разве что исключительно тебе в подарок, ― прибавил Шерлок.

― Вот как? Такой неприятный преступник... или наоборот, слишком приятный?

― Скорее вызывающий сочувствие. Человек хороший, но запутавшийся и несчастный, ― сказал я. ― Кроме того, он лицо духовного звания ― дьякон.

― Уотсон, вы всерьёз полагаете, что мощи украл отец Эндрю? ― неожиданно резко перебил меня Шерлок.

― А кто же, как не он? ― удивился я. ― Не сестра же Элеонора?

― О... погоди, мальчик мой, не отвечай. Давайте сделаем так: Джон, расскажите мне, что там происходило, я хочу попробовать себя в роли сыщика.

Я пустился в долгое повествование. Шерлок на всём протяжении моего рассказа молчал, попыхивал трубкой, прикрыв веки, словом, вёл себя совершенно так же, как на Бейкер-стрит, слушая клиента, и всё-таки мне что-то не давало покоя. Свою часть повествования — беседы с сёстрами — он изложил в нескольких фразах, как протокол зачитал. 

― … вот, собственно, и всё, — закончил я рассказ. — Холмс отказался назвать отцу Питеру имя вора, тот, конечно, покипел, но что ему оставалось делать? Он теперь будет, кажется, всех членов прихода подозревать в краже, но, возможно, происшествие чему-то его и научит.

― Что ж, отец дьякон приложил так много душевных усилий, чтобы не выдать вора, что нарушить его желание и свести их на нет само по себе было бы близко к греху... к тому же она получила хороший урок... ― Майкрофт замолчал, думая, кажется, о чём-то своём.

― Она? ― переспросил я. ― Не может быть…

― Майкрофт имеет в виду вовсе не сестру Элеонору, ― усмехнулся Шерлок.

― Элеонору? Ох, нет, конечно. Очевидно, что это девочка. Как её? Нэнси.

Я даже не знал, что ответить.

― Ну, если вы так говорите… Конечно, при таком раскладе усилия дьякона понятны. Отец Питер тогда бы точно не пожалел старуху.

― Да уж, отца Питера даже нахождение мощей не настроило на благодушный лад, ― проворчал Шерлок.

― Вовсе не обязательно, Джон... ― начал было Майкрофт, но тут повернулся к брату. ― Попробуй посмотреть на это иначе, Шерлок, дорогой. Настоятель, как я понимаю, не злой человек, и в приходе над ним скорее посмеиваются, чем искренне не любят. Вряд ли его сильно изменит случившееся, но...

― Таких, как он, не изменит ничего! ― неожиданно воскликнул Шерлок, вскочив на ноги. ― Ничего!

Тут же он словно устыдился своей вспышки и, бросив на нас смятённый взгляд, выбежал из комнаты.

Я тоже вскочил, не зная, что делать.

― Не надо, Джон, ― тихо промолвил Майкрофт. ― Я хочу сказать ― присядьте, не надо идти за ним. Он вернётся через какое-то время. Пусть побудет один. Когда-то давно это помогало.

Я послушно сел и растерянно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

― Шерлок как-то странно отнёсся к отцу Питеру, я заметил…

― Это не удивительно, увы. Очень уж тот по описанию похож на человека, воспоминания о котором ему неприятны… на нашего отца, да.

― Господи, ― пробормотал я.

― Увы. И, к сожалению, наш отец… он не был злым или жестоким человеком, вовсе нет. Но крайне вспыльчивым. При этом к младшему сыну относился одновременно и раздражительно, и равнодушно. И то, и другое сильно угнетало Шерлока. Ему хотелось внимания отца. Но внимание выражалось только так ― всегда. А я вечно был далеко. Шерлок рассказывал, что первые годы он учился дома, в школу попал уже девятилетним?

Я только покачал головой.

― Он такой скрытный человек, вы же знаете. Хотя наверняка с вами он другой.

― Совсем не другой, просто от меня ему сложнее что-то скрыть, всё-таки я знаю его с рождения... и мы слишком похожи. Шерлок говорит иногда, что в детстве я заменял ему отца. Это не так, доктор. Я никогда и не думал заменять ему отца, скорее я пытался заменить мать... Шерлок почти не помнит её, но я-то помню хорошо, мне было одиннадцать, когда её не стало.

Вот так воспринимаешь своё детство как самое обычное, а потом оказывается, что оно было счастливым. Я уже вторично вспомнил расхожее выражение, что всё познаётся в сравнении.

― Наш отец очень любил свою жену, — продолжал Майкрофт. — Они были рады первенцу. Я рано начал делать успехи, отец и мать гордились мной и хотели ещё детей. Мне было около пяти лет, когда мама вновь... но ребёнок родился мёртвым, и сама она чуть не умерла родами. После этого ей пришлось долго упрашивать мужа согласиться на ещё одну попытку. Отец боялся её потерять. Но в конце концов родился Шерлок. А мама заболела. Отец много сил отдал, чтобы вылечить её, звали лучших врачей... но ничего не помогло. Через четыре года она умерла. 

― Ваш отец винил за её смерть Шерлока… ― кивнул я. ― Может, и не сознательно, но в душе, видимо….

― И Шерлок это понимал. Даже когда ребёнок почти не помнит матери — непросто жить с мыслью, что она умерла из-за тебя. Возможно, другой вдовец обожал бы сына, которого так любила покойная жена. Но у нашего отца был сложный характер. Шерлок думает, очевидно, что я не замечаю, но он до сих пор иногда вздрагивает, когда я чем-то воскрешаю в его памяти отца. А я похож ― чисто внешне. Мимика, жесты... да он и сам на него похож.

― В нём есть что-то и от матери, полагаю.

Шерлок всё не возвращался, и я начал беспокоиться.

― Очень многое. Темперамент, характер... Шерлок пошёл в мать, хотя и не лицом. Так вот, отец был вспыльчивым всегда, но после смерти матери это приняло ужасающие формы. За любую провинность, настоящую или мнимую, он обрушивал на младшего сына такой ураган... а потом мог не разговаривать с ним неделями. Ко мне он относился иначе, но... в последние годы у меня испортились отношения с отцом, и в этом Шерлок тоже винил себя. Всё это не придавало ему уверенности...

― Кое-что я о вашем отце слышал, ― признался я. ― Хотя началось всё с вашей оговорки по поводу того, что вы оплачивали Шерлоку обучение в университете. Я потом спрашивал его, он рассказал, что отец вообще не возлагал на него никаких надежд.

― И совершенно неоправданно, кстати. С раннего детства было видно, насколько мальчик талантлив. Но отец искренне этого не замечал. Шерлок ― человек, который хочет и одновременно боится любить. Несмотря ни на что он хотел любить отца. Но так и не получил взамен ничего... Отец был равнодушен к нему, да. Просто равнодушен. Может быть это даже хуже, чем откровенная ненависть...

Майкрофт замолчал, потому что в комнате для посетителей послышались шаги.

― Извините меня, ― сказал Шерлок, входя.

― Всё в порядке, мой мальчик. Иди к огню. Там что, дождь?

― Да так… морось.

Я не заметил в Холмсе никакой неестественной оживлённости и мысленно возблагодарил небо. Он опустошил погасшую трубку и набил её снова.

Майкрофт налил ему коньяку.

― А вы ещё ругаете меня, доктор, за то, что я не люблю гулять. Брррр...

― Нет, там не так уж и плохо. Кажется, погода скоро наладится, ― промолвил Шерлок. ― Должны же мы были, хоть и с опозданием, привезти из Монпелье солнце. ― Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

Он, видимо, понимал, о чём мы тут говорили, но, кажется, считал такой поворот в беседе ожидаемым. Во всяком случае, он не сердился и не расстраивался.

― В Монпелье было даже слишком жарко, ― ответил я и запнулся.

Мы с Шерлоком усмехнулись и потупились, как школьники. Майкрофт вернул нас на грешную землю.

― Всё-таки жаль, что такая занимательная история не станет рассказом, ― вздохнул он. ― Может быть, напишете впрок? Опубликуете когда-нибудь, лет через пятьдесят.

― Разве что через пятьдесят. Только сначала Холмс мне объяснит насчёт кражи.

— Да всё очень просто, Уотсон. Конечно, дьякон мог совершить кражу, тем более он был ночью в церкви. Помните, я спрашивал сторожа, как именно мяукали кошки?

— Помню, но какое это имеет значение? — удивился я.

— Шерлок, ты имеешь в виду, что кошка может мяукать, призывая детёнышей, пару или человека, который даёт ей молока? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Разумеется. Кошки ночью занимались именно тем, что клянчили еду. Дьякону не нужно было влезать в церковь через лаз между досками. У него были ключи от двери в ризницу — отец Питер забрал все ключи только после кражи мощей. Значит, когда дьякон появился в церкви, там находился кто-то ещё. И дьякон этого кого-то всеми силами защищал. 

— Хотя с моей точки зрения он поступил в результате очень по-христиански, — заметил Майкрофт, — это всё же точка зрения человека, весьма далекого от церкви. Извини, мой мальчик, что перебил, рассказывай.

— Проблема-то была не в том, Уотсон, кто именно взял мощи, а куда их спрятали. Вы же понимаете, что вор поддался минутному порыву, поддался чувствам в связи с обмороком сестры Клары. Но пока я не увидел Нэнси и не поговорил с ней, и я готов был думать на дьякона. Он, конечно, не очень лестно отзывался о старой монахине, но и поведение настоятеля тоже не одобрял. Однако из того, что мы слышали о сестре Кларе, можно было сделать вывод, что только один человек в деревне по-настоящему её любил. 

— Но почему дьякон не положил мощи на место? — удивился я. — Зачем он спрятал их в крипте? Нет, я понимаю, что у него потом не было возможности вернуть их в ларец, и он очень надеялся, что останки сэра Реджинальда привлекут моё внимание — для того и потащил меня на них смотреть. Если бы он сам указал на мощи, это выглядело бы подозрительно, но он, вероятно, рассчитывал, что я расскажу вам об осмотре церкви. 

— А вот тут мы вступаем в область догадок, дорогой мой. Мне кажется, до крипты додумалась Нэнси. Сомневаюсь, что девочка захотела бы вынести мощи из церкви. Хотя она и отзывалась о них без должной веры в их чудодейственную силу, — хмыкнул я, — но всё же понимала их значение. Дьякон же мог просто мучиться бессонницей и выйти подышать. Он заметил раздвинутые доски — их как раз видно от дорожки, которая ведёт к дому священников. Обойдя церковь кругом, он вошёл через ризницу, но вряд ли заметил что-либо подозрительное, ведь утром, как мы помним, мощехранительница была закрыта и даже заперта. У Нэнси хватило ума не оставлять её открытой. Дьякон бросился осматривать храм и спустился в подвал. Косточки, как вы помните, Уотсон, лежали у самого края саркофага. Думаю, Нэнси производила достаточно шума, когда пыталась сдвинуть его крышку. Ей хватило сил ровно настолько, чтобы образовалась небольшая щель. Вероятно, дьякон застал её как раз за попыткой «похоронить» мощи. Наверняка какое-то время у него ушло на то, чтобы попытаться наставить девочку на путь истинный, а потом он думал только о том, чтобы незаметно вывести её из церкви. Он решил отложить возвращение мощей на место — и вот тут он просчитался.

— Он почувствовал себя плохо, а утром, обнаружив кражу, отец Питер забрал все ключи, — кивнул я.

— Ну вот всё и разрешилось, — улыбнулся Холмс. — У вас больше нет вопросов по этому делу, Уотсон. 

— Нет… — задумчиво проговорил я, чувствуя, что упускаю какой-то момент, — хотя… Чёрт возьми, я же видел привидение! 

— Привидение вряд ли имеет отношение к нашему расследованию, — пробормотал Холмс. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Холмс молча пожал плечами, Майкрофт, глядя на него, решил пояснить: 

— Ну, это просто привидение — и всё. 

— То есть в Бога вы не верите, а привидения, по-вашему, существуют?

— Я не утверждаю, что Бога не существует, Джон, но и доказательств его существования я не нахожу. А привидение вы видели собственными глазами, и у меня, например, нет никакой причины не верить вашим словам. 

Я ошарашенно посмотрел на Майкрофта, но так и не понял, шутит тот или нет.  
Когда мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, Холмс был молчалив, хотя и спокоен. Я не приставал к нему с разговорами, мы разошлись спать по разным комнатам, но ночью Холмс поднялся ко мне. Просто пришёл, чтобы спать рядом. Может быть, его тоже выгнало из постели своё собственное привидение, семейный призрак — не знаю. На другой день всё было как обычно, но у меня в душе угнездилось тревожное ощущение, будто в стене нашего дома образовалась щель, и оттуда иногда задувало холодом — почти таким же, как тот, что я почувствовал у старой церкви.


End file.
